True Love?
by lovinstyle111
Summary: Rinto and Lenka Kagamine have been living alone now for two years without any parental supervision, because well they have none. Despite the fact that the two are siblings they have fallen for each other. Each day is getting harder for the two to conatain their love for each other. Will they get together? With their upcoming obstacles it seems hard. (Rating will change to M)
1. Chapter 1

60 seconds. It takes only 60 seconds for anything to happen. Drowning, giving life, saving a life, loosing and giving everything, even falling in love. I laugh at the last one.

Anyone can fall in love, they say you can fall in love with just about anyone. There is no barriers or borders to love and it doesn't matter who your lover is. That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my life. If any of this is true then why cant he have the love of his life.

It's sickening and possibly even driving me crazy that I want to be with my half-sister. But he simply can't help it. Sighing loudly Rinto Kagamine tossed to his left and gaped at his sleeping sisters face.

Sitting up straight he simply stared at her but could feel his heart rate speed up. Shuffling slightly in her sleep a smile graced her face followed by a whispered voice. "Rinto...'' Smiling fondly he leant over and kissed her forehead running his fingers through her soft hair.

Standing up from the bed he stretched before giving her one more glance. Walking to the bathroom he began to freshen up before getting dressed.

Finally dressed he swung his backpack over his shoulder before putting his hand on the doorknob. "Rinto? Are you leaving already?" Turning around to look at her he bit his tongue to prevent himself from gasping. Lenka's usually tied up blonde up hair was flowing down to her waist and made her look more innocent as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

Biting back a gulp he forced a usual smirk and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I thought I'd be a bit early." Walking closer to him she whined before hugging him. "Do you really have to go now Rinto?" Resting her head on his chest she snuggled into him before taking a deep breath. Smiling down at her he kissed the top of her head before nodding.

"You know I'll be back in a few hours. Just go back to sleep in the meantime. I'll see you later Lenka, be good until then." Huffing indignantly Lenka pouted before staring up at her older brother. "We're almost much the same age stop treating me like a child..." She murmured into his chest.

Chuckling he hugged her quickly before separating. Giving her one last glance Rinto's breath caught in his throat at his sister's pajamas. A bright pink tank top that showed off her stomach a little. Blue and pink polka dot shorts that were way to short for Rinto's liking.

Tearing his eyes away from her he waved a quick goodbye before he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Wait!" Lenka said loudly then her usually quiet voice. Everything in his resolve told him not to look back at her. Of course he did so. "Yes?"

"Y-You forgot something..." A light blush crossed both of their faces knowing what was coming.

Staring into her eyes he felt like he was drowning in Lenka's combination of gray and blue irises. He's been dreading this even though she's been doing it for a while. Grabbing onto his shirt Lenka tugged on it hopping he would lean down.

"Lenka I might be late and-"

"I-It'll only take a second I promise!"

Leaning down a few inches he came face to face with her awaiting his fate. Beginning to lean up she pressed her lips to his cheek for a few seconds before breaking stepping back a bit too quickly. "Lenka..." Rinto whispered out trying not to blush.

"Be safe Rinto and try to hurry and come back. I-I'll have breakfast waiting, okay?" Smiling fondly he stuck his tongue out before pinching her cheek. "I will, go back to bed will ya'?" Ruffling her hair he waved her off before stepping out the door.

Quickly exiting their apartment Rinto placed his back against the door and took deep breath's to slow down his heart rate. Placing a hand to his cheek he looked down at the ground and tried to avoid the sinking feeling in his stomach. Shaking his head quickly he began to speed off to work.

Waiting until she heard the door click shit Lenka dragged herself back to bed and slipped in trying to keep tears from falling from her face. Rolling over to Rinto's side of the bed she rested her head onto his pillow. Inhaling in deeply she tried not to think of how sick and disgusting she was.

Finally letting the tears slip through both siblings had the same thoughts on their minds.

As Lenka slowly cried herself to sleep she hugged his pillow close.

As Rinto ran swiftly to catch the bus that ran at 3:45 AM they both thought of each other and the same thing.

"I love you..."

**NEW FIC~~~~! I felt like there wasn't enough Rinto x Lenka fics So BAM! I decided to make one. Sorry if it sucks or if there are grammar errors but I'm doing my best I swear **

**ANYWHO~ I don't know when I'll update next or etc. Etc. Until then bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing loudly Rinto climbed the stairs to their apartment fatigue plaguing him to the point where he wanted to drop. Of course he wouldn't show it, Lenka would never let him keep his job if she knew he was exhausted. Taking his key out from his pocket he quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Closing the door shut he flopped to the ground and sat there before making his presence known. "Lenka, I'm home!" The older blonde yelled out taking off his worn out combat boots. If he tracked any kind of dirt onto the carpet his sister would kill him.

Falling backwards onto the ground Rinto stayed there before he heard footsteps coming his way. Already dressed in her uniform for school Lenka stood over him with a warm smile.

"Good morning Rinto. Get off the floor breakfast is almost ready." Offering a hand to help him up Rinto truly didn't want to move. He had a perfect view up Lenka's skirt that made him gulp. Knowing she would eventually catch on he stood up on his own making her frown.

"Are you okay Rinto?" She asked completely vexed. Waving dismissively in a few strides he made it to the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower." Rinto called out before he stepped into the enclosed room. Running his fingers through his hair the impervious blonde went to the sink and ran the water.

Splashing cold water on his face he needed to cool the burning feeling on his cheeks down before anything else. Taking a deep breath he looked into the mirror and could feel a white fury beginning to rise in him.

Lenka was always pretty, but she was the most beautiful girl in the world to Rinto. Breathing out deeply he put his hand to his chest and clench the fabric in his hands. Taking off his clothes Rinto began to run the shower water trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

Lenka stood outside the bathroom door and contemplated on knocking. She didn't want to disturb him but Rinto was in the shower for more then 20 minutes. Lightly tapping on the door her soft voice sounded.

"R-Rinto. You still need to have breakfast and get dressed. Are you almost done in there?" Rapping on the door again she heard the water shut off and shower curtains slide across the rail.

"Lenka? Yeah I'm almost done, can you get me another towel though?" Tilting her head she quickly thought it before answering. "Sorry, but they're in the wash right now. Just use mine."

Freezing in place Rinto glared at the door. "Lenka can you **please** just get me another towel."

"No just use mine so we can hurry up and leave." Lenka retorted before going to get her book bag.

Groaning loudly he grabbed Lenka's towel and simply stared at it. _'Lenka used this. Is it really okay for me to do the same knowing my intentions...' _Trying not to think of it anymore he quickly dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist.

Knocking on the door more harshly Lenka pouted. "Rinto, if you don't get out of there now you won't get to eat breakfast and then-!"

Slamming the door open steam poured out of the room as a half-naked Rinto appeared. "I'm out! Jeez, quit nagging me..." Staring up at her they caught each other's gaze before Rinto smirked. Leaning against the door frame he displayed a charming smile.

"Lenka~ If you keep staring I might think you have a thing for me~" Winking at her he walked closer to her until she was completely cornered. "Uh, erm Rinto you're getting a b-bit close." Putting a hand to his chest Lenka tried to push him away.

Leaning down to come closer to her face Rinto was mere centimeters from her lips. "Maybe you want me close." Leaning next to her ear she could feel the cocky grin radiating from the taller blonde. "Don't you." He whispered lips brushing against the earlobe.

Squealing loudly a blush quickly rose on her cheeks before she shook her head. "Rinto quit it! You know I hate it when you joke around like this!" His smirk dropped quickly and was replaced with a grimace. "Right. I was joking so quit acting like I molested you or something." Walking away he headed to their bedroom and slammed the door closed.

Wincing as the door slammed closed Lenka went back to the kitchen and sat at the table. Whenever she was teased by Rinto it gave her false hope of him liking her. Resting her head on the dinning table tears cornered in her eyes. Sniffling she sat up and wiping some of the falling tears from her face. _'Crying isn't going to help anything at all...'_

Rousing from her chair which screeched against the kitchen floor Lenka took some remanding dishes to the sink and began to wash them.

Finally hearing the door click open Lenka was finishing the last dish and put it away on the rack. Drying her hands off she peeked around the corner before giving a shy smile. "Um, we have to leave for school now if we don't want to be late."

Grumbling as a response he walked right pass her and grabbed an apple off of the fruit bowl. Grabbing his backpack which was left by the couch he threw it over his shoulder before looking at Lenka. "Are you coming or not?"

Stunned by his words that sounded cold Lenka nodded before grabbing her backpack off the kitchen hook. When Rinto opened the door there was a tug at his sleeve. "Rinto. Was there something I did to upset you?" Seeming to stare through her Rinto shrugged her off before opening the front door.

"Were going to be late, hurry up." Rinto reserved that tone for enemies and everyone else, but using it on Lenka really hurt her to the core.

Walking to school together was a time where Lenka and Rinto joked around made each other smile. Today though was a different story. Tensions were high as Rinto simply listened to his music and Lenka clenched her bag tightly.

"Rinto?"

Ignoring her Rinto looked the other way and sped up slightly. Sighing deeply Lenka caught up with him and chose to wallow in silence.

A black SUV rolled down the street and began to slowly pull up to the two siblings. Despite everything Rinto stood in front of Lenka ready to defend her if anything happened. The vehicle parked there for a while until the window rolled down.

"Good morning Kagamine's! You wanna' ride to school?" A teal air-headed male popped out from the window with a bright and cheery smile. Opening the door for the two of them he stepped out and held it. Immediately smiling back Lenka nodded before consulting her brother.

"That sounds great doesn't it Rinto!" Feigning happiness Lenka yearend for Rinto to just talk to her. Nodding Rinto got into the backseat and closed his eyes listening to his music. Preparing to go in behind him Mikuo grabbed her hand to help her up. "Watch you step, Lenka." Mikuo said with a heart melting smile. Blushing Lenka nodded before climbing into the seat next to the window.

Getting in last Mikuo sat next to Lenka and signaled his personal driver to keep going.

Mikuo Hatsune was among one of the most popular boys at school. He was a senior with good looks and a gorgeous voice. Not only that but his parents were filthy rich causing his popularity to boost even more. Mikuo was completely kind to everyone especially the Kagamine's which he seemed to favor the most.

"Lenka. Is there something wrong with Rinto today? Then again he's always in a sour mood isn't he?" They both chuckled earning a glare from Rinto who didn't catch it. Instead of listening to his music Rinto was listening in very closely. One thing he didn't want was someone stealing Lenka from him.

"Honestly I don't know I think that he's tired. Maybe it's because he didn't really eat any breakfast." Pondering all the idea's Mikuo ruffled the younger's head. "I'm sure he'll get over it in the mean time, don't worry too much about, kay'." Nodding Lenka smiled brightly before sitting back.

"Thanks, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, are you ready for our duet today?" Practically bouncing out his seat Mikuo gained an excited look in his eyes. Rolling her eyes the blonde girl looked down at her feet. "I'm a bit nervous but I think I can pull it off."

Finally stopping in front of the school Rinto exited the backseat first. Opening the door and hopping out he offered a hand to Lenka. Smiling she reached out to grab his and was only a few centimeters away before,

"Rinto! You are so sweet thank you my prince!" Mikuo wrapped his arms around Rinto's neck and fell on top of him.

"Mikuo that's disgusting! Get off of me you weirdo!" As Mikuo continued to hug and cling onto him Lenka smiled and stepped out of the car gracefully. Looking down at the two boys rolling on the ground she squatted next to them.

"If you guys don't mind I think I'll head on now. Bye guys!" Giving them one last wave Lenka went on to walk into the building her mood slightly lifted.

**New Chapter! Anyways anyone want to take a guess at why Rinto is so upset? Why is Mikuo pretty much flirting with Lenka? Stay tuned to find out my children!**


End file.
